prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Ojinnaka
| birth_place = Seabrook, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Atlanta, Georgia | trainer = Mr. Hughes | debut = October 10, 2013 | retired = }} Quinn Ojinnaka (April 23, 1984) is an American professional wrestler and former American football player, known by the ring name Moose. He is currently signed to Impact Wrestling formerly known as Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), and is a two-time Impact Grand Champion. He has also worked for Ring of Honor, Revolution Pro Wrestling, EVOLVE Wrestling and WhatCulture Pro Wrestling. As an offensive lineman, he played college football at Syracuse and was drafted by the Atlanta Falcons in the fifth round of the 2006 NFL Draft. He went on to play for the New England Patriots, St. Louis Rams, and Indianapolis Colts. Early years Ojinnaka attended DeMatha Catholic High School in Hyattsville, Maryland, where he earned All-Prince George County offensive lineman honors as a senior, when his team had an 11-0 season that included the Washington Catholic Athletic Conference championship. College football career Ojinnaka attended Syracuse University, where he played in 44 games with 23 starts in four years. In 2005, Ojinnaka started all 12 games as a junior. He was part of an offensive line that blocked for the first Syracuse duo to each run for 800 yards (Damien Rhodes and Walter Reyes (such as notability arising from their college football days) since 1979. The team allowed only 19 sacks, the second-fewest in the Big East Conference. In 2006, Ojinnaka played in the 2006 Las Vegas All-American Classic for the East squad after starting all 11 games as a senior. Professional football career Atlanta Falcons Ojinnaka was selected in the fifth round (139th overall) of the 2006 NFL Draft by the Atlanta Falcons. As a rookie in 2006, he played in 11 games. He saw playing time on special teams in Weeks 1–4 and 8–13. He played on the offensive line for the first time in his professional career when he replaced Wayne Gandy who had been injured against the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. In 2007, Ojinnaka played in 11 games, and had seven starts at left tackle. His first career NFL start at left tackle was against the San Francisco 49ers. He played in eight games in 2008, all as a reserve. In 2009, Ojinnaka played in nine games, and started the final five games at right guard in place of an injured Harvey Dahl. On May 29, 2009, Ojinnaka was arrested for simple battery at his home in Suwanee, Georgia after he fought with his wife and spat at her during an argument over a female friend of his on the social networking website Facebook, according to a police report. Ojinnaka told to the police his wife tried to stab him with a pen, and she said he threw her on some stairs before tossing her out of the house, the police report said. He was later suspended by the NFL for the first game of the 2010 regular season. New England Patriots On August 23, 2010, Ojinnaka was traded to the New England Patriots for a seventh round pick in the 2011 NFL Draft. After serving his one-game suspension in Week 1, Ojinnaka was inactive for the team's next two games. He was released on September 30, 2010. The Patriots re-signed Ojinnaka on October 7, 2010. In total, he was active for eight games in 2010, all as a reserve. St. Louis Rams Ojinnaka signed with the St. Louis Rams on August 6, 2011. He was released on September 3. Indianapolis Colts The Indianapolis Colts signed Ojinnaka on October 5, 2011. Second stint with Rams Ojinnaka signed with the St. Louis Rams on March 22, 2012. He was waived on September 2, 2012. He was resigned on September 12, 2012 when Scott Wells injured his foot and Robert Turner moved from left guard to center. He was released again on October 22, 2012. Pro Wrestling career Early career (2012–2014) Ojinnaka started professional wrestling training in 2012 under Mr. Hughes at WWA4 in 2012 and has attended WWE training camps. On February 22, 2014, Ojinnaka made his debut for Dragon Gate USA, working alongside The Bravado Brothers in a bodyguard role. Ring of Honor (2014–2016) After Ojinnaka appeared at Ring of Honor's Best in the World 2014 event on June 22, 2014, the promotion announced two days later that it had signed him to a contract. Ojinnaka then adopted the ring name Moose and formed a partnership with R.D. Evans and Veda Scott. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 6, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Ojinnaka as part of their roster. His first GWF match was on June 12 as part of Day 1 of the GFW 2015 Grand Slam Tour. He defeated Kevin Matthews at this event. On Day 2 of the tour, Moose picked up another victory, defeating Kongo Kong. On Day 4, Moose lost to Doc Gallows. On Day 6 of the tour, Moose teamed with Sonjay Dutt in a winning tag match against Jamin Olivencia & Jon Bolen. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling 'Debut and various feuds' (2016-2017) Moose made his TNA debut on the July 12, 2016, Destination X edition of Impact Wrestling, interrupting the main event match between TNA World Heavyweight Champion Lashley and TNA X Division Champion Eddie Edwards, aligning himself with Mike Bennett and Maria, establishing himself as a heel. Ojinnaka reportedly had signed a two-year exclusive deal with the promotion. On the July 28 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose made his in-ring debut, defeating indy wrestler David Starr. On the August 11 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose and Mike Bennett defeated Eddie Edwards and Ethan Carter III. On the August 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose defeated Eddie Edwards. On the August 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose participated in a Battle Royal to determine the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship but was eliminated by Mike Bennett. On the September 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose refused to help Mike Bennett during his World Heavyweight Championship match against Lashley and attacked him after the match, dissolving their partnership and turning face in the process. Moose defeated Bennett at Bound for Glory on 2 October 2016. On the October 13 episode of Impact Wrestling, he defeated Ethan Carter III for having a match against Lashley to determine the number one contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. However, on the October 20 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose was defeated by Lashley. On the November 10 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose was defeated by Mike Bennett by count-out, thus not qualified him for the four-way match the following week to determine another new contender number one at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. 'Impact Grand Champion' (2016-2017) On December 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose answered the Open Challenge of Aron Rex and defeated him for the Impact Grand Championship. Moose successfully retained his title against Aron Rex in a rematch the following week. After the match, he had a confrontation against the returning Drew Galloway. On the January 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, he successfully retained his title against Mike Bennett by decision. After the match, Moose was challenged by Bennett for a No Disqualification match at One Night Only: Live!, which he won once again. On January 19, 2017 Moose lost the Impact Grand Championship to Drew Galloway. At Genesis 2017, Moose was defeated by Drew Galloway in a rematch and failed to regain the title. On the February 9 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose saved Cody's wife Brandi Rhodes from an attack by Rosemary and Decay. The following week, Moose and Brandi defeated Abyss and Crazzy Steve. On the March 23 episode of Impact Wrestling, Cody thanked Moose for helping Brandi Rhodes while he was away. However, after learning Brandi had Moose's phone number, Cody would attack Moose. On the March 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, Moose was attacked by Cody and brawled with him, which resulted by Cody run away from Moose. The same night, Moose defeated Drew Galloway to regain the Impact Grand Championship. For most of early to mid 2017, Moose held the Grand Championship. Between title defenses, Moose had challenged for the World Heavyweight Championship held by Lashley but was unsuccessful during his May 30 title match challenge. On July 5 Moose's Grand Championship reign ended with his loss to Ethan Carter III. On August 17, Moose competed in a 20 Man Gauntlet Match to crown the new World Heavyweight Champion but the match was won by Eli Drake. On August 21, Moose was defeated in a singles match against Ethan Carter III, but rebounded with a victory over the former Heavyweight Champion Lashley on the following night. The following night on August 22, Moose secured a victory over Lashley via Disqualification. Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (2017) Moose made his Mexican wrestling debut on August 26 for Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (AAA) at Triplemanía XXV where he joined a battle royal match won by La Parka II. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Game Breaker / Game Changer'' (Wrist-lock transitioned into a discus lariat) **''Go to Hell'' (Sitout chokebomb to an opponent seated on a turnbuckle) **''Hitstick/No Jackhammer Needed (Spear) *'Signature moves''' **Bicycle kick **Dropkick **''Moose Crossing'' (Corner springboard double jump crossbody) **''Moosesault'' (Moonsault) **Multiple headbutts **Multiple punches, with theatrics **Pop-up Clothesline **Pop-up powerbomb **Powerbomb onto the ring apron **Running senton **''Train to Moose Nation'' (Running low angle dropkick) **Wind-up punch * Nicknames ** "Mr. IMPACT Wrestling" ** "OMG (One Moose Gang)" (TNA) *'Managers' **Prince Nana **Veda Scott **Stokely Hathaway *'Entrance themes' **"Moose Nation" by Quinn Ojinnaka (ROH; January 25, 2014 – November 15, 2014) **'"Bust Some Heads"' by Quinn Ojinnaka (ROH; November 22, 2014 – July 8, 2016 / TNA / IMPACT; July 12, 2016 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'I Believe In Wrestling' **SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' **IPW:UK Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI Rookie of the Year (2015) **PWI ranked him #'104' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' **PWX Innovative Television Championship (1 time) *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' **SCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southern Wrestling Association' **SWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with AR Fox **Rhymer Cup (2015) – with AR Fox *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Grand Championship (2 times) ** TNA Joker's Wild 2017 External links *Profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1984 births Category:2013 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:High Risk Wrestling alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Fusion alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling LIVE alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Living people Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:TNA Grand Champions Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:BriiCombination Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Georgia Premier Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Legacy Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New South Real Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Mid-South alumni Category:Primal Conflict Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling All-Stars Of Detroit alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Now alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:The Imperial Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Division Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:5 Star Wrestling alumni